Autumn Leaves
by Yupina Hikari
Summary: Sebuah hari di musim gugur untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga.


**Summary : Sebuah hari di musim gugur untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Warning : fict super pendek**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Yupina Hikari**

* * *

Sebuah hari biasa di pertengahan musim gugur.

Hinata dengan pakaian santainya baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang mansion besarnya. Sebuah senyum kecil ia berikan pada penjaga pintu.

"Anda mau kemana, Nona?" dengan sopan penjaga tersebut bertanya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, juga mengunjungi seseorang." Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat ia mengatakan 'seseorang'.

Sang penjaga menyadari perubahan rona wajah wanita tersebut. Ia tahu betul siapa yang akan dikunjungi Nona Hinata.

Ia tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan Nona."

Hinata mengangguk dan meninggalkan sang penjaga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat, Nona Hinata."

* * *

"Ingin ke tempat orang itu lagi, Hinata?" sapa Ino pada Hinata yang sibuk menyisir rak penuh bunga.

Hinata menengok ke arah gadis yang baru saja muncul di tempat kasir. Ia tersenyum, dan itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Bunga Lily ada di rak paling ujung," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat bunga yang dimaksud. Kelihatannya ia sudah hapal dengan bunga yang biasa dibeli sahabatnya yang pemalu ini.

"Terima kasih Ino chan."

"Aku selalu berpikir bunga yang paling cocok untuk Naruto adalah bunga matahari," goda Ino.

Kontan wajah Hinata memerah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberinya bunga tersebut. Namun dipikir-pikir, terlalu wah," katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Yah, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa protes dengan bunga yang kau pilihkan."

Hinata membawa bunga pilihannya ke meja kasir. "Ia memang tak bisa protes."

* * *

Hinata tiba di jalan setapak yang diapit oleh pagar tinggi. Dahan pohon mapel terlihat menjuntai dari balik pagar tersebut. Aroma musim gugur terasa kentara di sini. Terbawa angin yang membuat tangkai daun mapel terlepas, melayang dengan indah lalu jatuh di tumpukan daun mapel yang telah jatuh terlebih dulu. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya.

Musim gugur. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak...

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Seseorang baru saja menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya lembut. Ia menatap sosok yang baru saja muncul di sampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum lebar, secerah mentari. Wajah ini lah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Naruto kun."

Pemuda -tidak, laki-laki dewasa itu menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih keras saat wajah cantik itu menatapnya.

"Hinata, Lama tak berjumpa," ucapnya, nada bicaranya jelas mengungkapkan betapa rindunya ia saat itu. Tatapannya melembut.

"Maaf, Naruto kun. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasku di rumah sakit." Rasa bersalah menderanya begitu besar. Ia tertunduk. "Maaf," gumamnya lemah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau tidak marah?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia membelai pelan rambut indigo wanita itu. "Pernahkah aku marah padamu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati belaian lembut orang yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

Mereka meneruskan berjalan melewati jalan setapak berpagar dengan jari saling bertaut.

"Kau merindukanku?" goda Naruto dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Wajahnya memerah. " Seharusnya kau bisa menebaknya."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Hinata chan."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Kelihatannya ia tidak bercanda saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan nada sendu. "Sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balasnya.

"Dan aku..." Hinata menarik napas dalam, lalu menghelanya dengan perlahan. "Sangat mencintaimu. Takkan berubah, tetap seperti dulu."

Kali ini wajah Naruto yang terlihat sendu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya perlahan. "Dan maafkan kebodohanku sehingga tak menyadari wanita sebaik dirimu menyimpan perasaan terhadapku. Andai aku menyadarinya lebih awal, mungkin kita akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Hinata meremas pelan tangan laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "Tak apa. Aku bersyukur bisa mencintaimu, Naruto kun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu dan mengagumimu. Tak pernah aku menyesal karena jatuh cinta padamu."

Perlahan, sebuah senyum, senyum khas seorang Naruto Uzumaki, muncul. Seperti mentari yang muncul di awal musim semi.

"Terima kasih. Akupun sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal wanita sepertimu, Hinata. Walaupun singkat, waktu bersama kita sangat berharga. Terima kasih, Hinata chan."

Perlahan, sosok orang disampingnya menghilang seperti kabut yang tersapu angin. Genggamannya pun tak lagi terasa. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, kaki Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Sebuah makam dengan sebuah nama terukir di nisannya.

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata meletakkan bunga lily putih yang telah tadi ia beli di toko Ino.

Angin musim gugur berhembus membawa daun mapel yang kini melayang di udara. Bersama hembusan angin, sebuah kata terima kasih mengalun perlahan. Seakan berbisik di telinganya dan kemudian menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Ia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini. Walaupun kini tiada lagi kehadiran Naruto di hari-harinya. Namun, Naruto akan tetap hidup di dalam hatinya.

Hinata tersenyum, seperti bunga di awal musim semi.

* * *

**Yupina Hikari**

**Tak tahu apakah ini patut di anggap sebuah ceritanya. Maklum sajalah, penulisnya sedang galau tingkat tinggi. Jadi maklumi saja fictnya rada aneh.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

******add my facebook. search aja Yupina Hikari**


End file.
